Passions and Family
by Undead Gothic Princess
Summary: Edward and Bella are married but finding privacy in the Cullen house is difficult. Lemony Fresh. Rated M for a reason. If you don't like, don't read.


**Passion and Family**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, that honour is Stephenie Meyer's.**_

Bella had married Edward and become Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen three days ago, she was laying in bed next to her angel having just woken up.

"Good morning my beautiful wife, did you sleep well?" whispered Edward as he nibbled on her ear.

"I slept next to you Mr Cullen, of course I slept well" she giggled, turning around in Edward's arms to capture his luscious lips. He always seemed to make her breathless and as usual he was accomplishing it again but he wasn't breaking the kiss, instead he was pulling her body closer to his, grabbing one of her legs by her thigh and hoisting it around his hip.

Bella gently broke their kiss, breathing heavily while Edward just chuckled at the scene in front of him, watching his wife trying to catch her breath.

"What would you like to do today love?" he questioned, resuming his original spot on her earlobe.

"well, I promised Charlie that we'd go seem him today. I'm sorry Edward, its just I don't want him to be lonely and .."

"Bella love, its fine, don't apologise, it's not like we'll get privacy here and that's means we don't have to go shopping with Alice again, now that would be something to apologise for!" Edward chuckled.

"I heard that Edward Cullen, you're dead when you get back" Alice laughed from the lounge.

"well, we better get showered and go then.." Edward whispered huskily in Bella's ear, sending a shiver down her spine, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly "..unless you have any idea that'll keep me occupied" he trailed off suggestively. His kisses grew more passionate and both their hands started to wonder over each others bodies as the gold duvet slipped off them slightly. Bella small, soft hand found Edward's huge erect member, she started to rub him, causing Edward to purr and squeeze her breast tighter.

All of a sudden, their bedroom door was thrown open, shocking them both, Edward quickly grabbed the forgotten duvet to cover both Bella and himself as Emmet stared, open-mouthed at what he'd just scene.

" EMMET! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward yell, pulling a very red faced and scared Bella onto his lap.

"wow Bella, didn't know you had it in you to give Eddie boy here a hand job" Emmet laughed " I should stick a camcorder in here and see what else innocent Bella gets her hands on". At this comment, Bella pulled the gold throw off the end of the bed, wrapped it around herself and ran into their bathroom with tears trailing thick and fast down her cheeks.

"Bella wait.." Edward called softly after her "he's just being a twat, Bella" he finished as she slammed the door, still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Emmet you are such a arse, why did you have to do that?" Edward yelled at him, his temper rising as Bella's sobs echoed through his ears. Without waiting for an answer he carried on " can you hear her in there, she so embarrassed! Just get out of here!" he screamed at him, throwing Bella's copy of 'Wuthering Heights' at his head. It hit him right in the forehead, getting Edward's message across, and he rushed out of the room, closing the door on his way out.

Edward picked up his pyjama pants, pulled them on and walked to the bathroom door.

"Bella, its me, he's gone its ok. Can I come in?" he asked, wanting to be polite as he couldn't hear Bella sobbing as much now. She slowly opened the door, her beautiful face tearstained and red. He crossed the threshold, closed the door and locked it, then turned around and pulled Bella into a comforting embrace " I'm sorry love, I should have heard him coming, I was just too distracted by your magical hands" he apologised, emphasizing the last two words by kissing Bella's left hand and chuckling slightly.

" Its ok Edward, I shouldn't have cried but I was so embarrassed by what he said. He wouldn't really do that would he?" Bella asked, slightly scared.

"No he wont, if he even attempts it then I'll break his tiny dick off and Rosalie will hit him so hard he'll think he's human again" Edward laughed again, "come on love, if we want to make t to Charlie's today then we better get showered.

After a refreshing shower with Edward, Bella felt better and walked downstairs holding Edwards hand, their fingers entwined. He lead her into the kitchen so she could have some breakfast, "sit down love, I'm going to make you breakfast today to make up for this morning" he said kissing Bella's cheek lightly "well if you insist" she replied, kissing his nose, "but you could always make it up to me tonight" Bella added, winking at Edward who had a very shocked expression on his face, he was surprised that this beautiful innocent creature he called his wife could suggest something so lustful. Regaining his composure, Edward leaned in to kiss her, moulding their lips together as Bella's arms went around his neck and her fingers laced into his hair. At that moment Alice walked in, making Bella and Edward brake apart, as usual, Bella blushed at being caught again.

"wow, sorry guys" Alice exclaimed, as Edward gave Bella another peck on the cheek and went to make her some toast.

"Bella, can I sit down a sec?" she asked, Bella nodded as Alice sat down across from her and continued to talk, " we're all really sorry about Emmet this morning, we hadn't realised he'd gone until we heard him talking about you two.." at this, Bella's face went red again, "He's such a perv, he's wanted to catch you two doing something since you and Edward got together, you know it's the whole thing about you being human and Edward being a vampire thing, don't worry about it, Rose will make sure he gets what's coming to him!" Alice finished with an evil glint in her eyes. "Well he better not doing it again, he really upset Bella" Edward added, with a worried expression in his eyes. Bella just sat munching on her toast, still too embarrassed to add her view.

After breakfast, Bella and Edward walked out to the garage, Bella spotted Emmet immediately and hurried to her truck, her face as red as a tomato but Edward just strolled over, jumping into the driver's seat as Bella had already voiced over breakfast that she didn't feel like driving but still wanted to go in her truck.

"its ok love, he's won't be mentioning this morning again if he doesn't want to wear a chastity belt for the rest of eternity" Edward chuckled lightly.

He turned on the engine and backed out of the garage, with Bella sitting next to him, a slight smirk on her face. He could tell she was up to something but not quite sure what.

Half way to Charlie's, Bella seemed to get her confidence back, she started to kiss Edward's neck very lightly, receiving a growl from him, informing her that he was enjoying it. She trailed a hand up his leg, starting at his knee and slowly working up, slipping her hand along the inside of his thigh towards his obvious erection, he was moaning now, her name dropping softly off his lips.

"Bella.." he breathed "..you're gonna have to stop that if you want to make it to Charlie's in one piece."

"ok.." she pouted ".. but I'm having my fun with you later as we've been stopped three times now" she grinned wickedly.

It was 7:00 by the time they reached Charlie's, Bella walked in first "Dad, I'm home" she called.

"Hey Bells, Edward. Come to see your old dad eh?" he chuckled, giving Bella a hug and shaking Edward's hand firmly.

"Well dad, I was wondering how you were managing to look after yourself without me. Thought I'd come over and make you dinner tonight" she offered,

"sure kiddo, thanks"

"ok, I'll get started. Wanna help me Edward?" She added, looking at Edward who eagerly agreed.

"well I'll be in the living room watching TV" Charlie replied, walking back towards the sound of the television.

Bella decided to make spaghetti, thinking it would be easier for Edward to push it around his plate to make it look like he'd eaten. While she was waiting for the pasta to cook, Edward came up from behind her, putting his arms around her waist and lifting her onto the counter. He stood in front of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist "that was a very naughty thing you did in the truck," he whispered, kissing her neck, " you shouldn't distract someone when there driving but I wont deny I loved it" with that said, he kissed her hard, pouring into it his need for her. All too soon he pulled away, Bella moaning slightly in complaint, and lifted her off the counter and back on her feet. Seconds later Charlie walked into the kitchen, obviously thinking things had been a little quiet in his small kitchen but seeing as he didn't notice anything unusual, he had to think of a reason for why he had come in.

"umm Bells.. When's dinner?" he asked, the first thing that came into his head.

"not long dad, I'll call you when it's ready" Bella told him over her shoulder. So Charlie returned to the lounge, embarrassed.

"Edward, what was he thinking? it seemed abit sudden that he came in, he never checks on me" Bella asked him, curiosity dripping off he statement.

"he thought we might be up to something we shouldn't be.." he chuckled "he wasn't totally wrong" he whispered.

Determined to not be seduced by her Adonis, Bella called Charlie in and they all sat down to dinner.

Around 10:30, Bella woke up, she must have dozed off while she had her head on Edward's lap, interrupting Charlie's football game, she said

"Dad, we better get going, its really late"

"Bells, I wanted a quick word with you actually. Its too quiet here without you, I know you may not like this idea but how about you and Edward stay here for the night, by the time you get back home, it'll be 11:00. I know you're newlyweds but just one night, I don't like you two driving in the dark" Charlie quickly said, blushing slightly when he said 'newlyweds' .

"Edward, what do you think?" She asked him, not sure on his view.

"Thank you Charlie, we'd be honoured" Edward replied, looking Charlie straight in the eye.

"ok, well we're going to bed dad, we're both really tired so.." Bella trailed off, grabbing Edward's hand, pulling him off the sofa, "night dad, love you"

"Night Bells, good night Edward, sleep well" I hope they aren't at it tonight

"Good night sir" Edward answered politely.

"look Edward, we're family, call me Charlie son" simpered Charlie, slightly embarrassed at being addressed as sir.

"Good night Charlie, thank you for letting me stay here" and with that, Edward was pulled out of the lounge by Bella.

Once in her room, Bella went off to steal a human moment while Edward waited, perched on the end of her bed. After brushing her teeth, Bella walked back in the room and sat on Edward's lap.

"you ok?" she asked, slightly worried at the expression on Edward's face.

"Yes,.." he replied " I think Charlie has properly excepted me"

_Knock, knock_

It was Charlie, "sorry kids, I'm going to bed. Come see me before you leave yea Bells. Love you."

With that he closed the door.

"I believe you have some making up to do" Bella breathed huskily into Edward's ear, straddling his lap with her legs wrapped around his back.

"Mmm.. You're right, now where were we this morning.." Edward trailed off, attacking Bella's neck with butterfly kisses.

"..and in the kitchen, and in the truck" Bella giggled, unable to control herself.

Edward stood up, letting Bella put her feet on the floor, never ceasing the kisses he was still planting on her neck. Bella slowly brought her hands from around Edward's neck an put them on the first button of his white shirt, she slowly unbuttoned each one, not noticing at first that Edward's hands were up her blood red T-shirt and unclasping her bra.

Edward stopped kissing Bella's neck and looked into her eyes as he leaned in and claimed her lips in a love filled, passionate kiss while Bella placed her hands on each of his shoulders under his shirt, gripping it slightly, she slowly slid his shirt down his arms and let it drop to the floor, his perfectly muscled upper body exposed to her anticipating fingers.

Breaking the kiss, Edward lightly gripped the hem of Bella's shirt and pulled it off, Bella's arms in the air to help him, he absentmindedly dropped the t-shirt on the floor and slide the straps of her arms as well, leaving both their upper bodies exposed.

He scooped Bella into his arms and lay her on the bed, he started kissing her neck again, trailing little kisses down her collarbone and between her breast, he stopped there to kiss and suck her breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth to marvel at the sensation it gave Bella.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I can't do this here, Charlie's only down the hall" she tried to say through her heavy breathing.

"you have no idea how much I want you right now, he's asleep. I have an idea.. How about your truck?" he enquired, Bella could see the flecks of green in his eyes mixed with the gold, showing how truthful his statement really was.

"that's a brilliant idea, god knows how much we both need this2 she joked

Edward grabbed a throw off the bed and wrapped it around Bella so she wouldn't get wet or cold, "lets go" he said, picking Bella up in his arms and jumping out her window. He raced to her truck and jumped in the back with her still wrapped up in his arms.

"is Charlie still asleep?" Bella asked

"yes, didn't even hear us" he replied

Edward started to kiss her again, slipping the blanket off Bella and laying her across the back seat, he lowered himself onto her, supporting himself with one arm and dragging the other down her chest, cupping her breast and then carrying on to her jeans. He slowly undid the button and slipped the zip down, pulling her jeans and panties off with one gentle pull of his hand. Bella's hands were still running over Edward's abs, sliding across every curve and muscle on his body that she could reach, wanting to feel every part of him that was accessible to her tingling fingers. She slid one finger into his jeans, earning herself a moan of pleasure from him, she then proceeded to work on his belt buckle, undoing it quickly to get to his zipper, she undid his button in seconds but slid his zip down ever so slowly.

"Bella.." he hissed ".. are you trying to torture me?" he asked, panting for once.

"No.." she answered innocently, " ..just taking my time", giggling slightly, she pulled his jeans and boxers off, mimicking what he'd done to her minutes ago.

Edward was slipping one hand slowly up the inside of Bella's thigh, knowing what was coming next, Bella pushed against Edward's chest so he would sit up.

"I want to try something new" she said climbing onto Edward's lap, with her knees either side of his legs. She gripped his member firmly, earning her another moan of pleasure from Edward's soft lips, making her tremble all over. She started rubbing him softly, leaning over and kissing his lips while he tried to stifle the moans coming from his open mouth. Edward's hands were running up and down Bella's body, trying to find some way of teasing her too when his fingers touched her bundle of nerves, making her shake and groan like him.

"if you keep this up,.." he panted " I won't last much longer"

Bella slowed down but Edward removed her hand completely and lifted her up slightly but her hips

"I need you.." he breathed "..now"

He lowered her onto his throbbing member, wanting to feel complete again. Bella placed her arms around Edward, wanting to feel as close to him as possible, his cool skin soothing her sweating body. His hands were moving her up and down, slow at first but then going faster,

"Edward, please can you be abit careful" she breathed, tears starting to form in her chocolate brown eyes, "your starting to hurt me a little"

Edward stopped, holding Bella up slightly, a look of sadness on her face.

"I'm so sorry my love, I didn't.." he started to say, but Bella cut him off with a searing kiss.

"it's ok, you were just going slightly too fast" she giggled, moving her hips to encourage Edward to continue. He started slow again but gathered back his speed fairly quickly, kissing Bella in every place he could reach, he let go of her, scared that he might grip her too hard and grabbed the edges of the seat instead while Bella continues to thrust up and down on his shaft.

She started to feel a tingling feeling deep in her stomach and knew she was close,

"Ed-ward.." she panted "are..you cl-close?"

"oh yea.. Yes Bella" he managed to say.

He wrapped his arms around Bella tightly, but not enough to hurt her. With a few more thrust from Bella, which Edward matched with his own, they cam together yelling each others names.

"uh...god!...Edward!"

"oh..Bella!"

They stayed like that, still joined, until their breathing began to steady. Edward reached across the seat and picked up the throw, wrapping it around Bella, which Bella wrapped around Edward aswell.

"your going to get cold" he mumbled against her lips.

"no I'm not, I'm really hot at the moment" she whispered defiantly, a grin working its way across her sweaty face.

"come on love, we'd better get back to your room" he said, nuzzling her nose with his.

Edward wrapped the throw tightly around them both, grabbed their discarded clothes and rushed them back to the bedroom.

Edward put his boxers back on and Bella put Edward's white shirt on and a pair of panties. He walked over to her, picked her up and placed her in bed with him. Bella snuggled closer to Edward, whispering "I love you", "I love you too" he breathed back before humming her lullaby.

**A/N: ok that's the end, please be kind with reviews but I welcome any. I have no experience with this and this is my first twilight fan fic. I tried to make this romantic but what Edward and Bella would be like, I didn't want it sounding like a casual shag between them. I've tired to put it like their second time doing it. Hope you like it and I may do a full story set the morning after this,**

**I want to also say that to anyone who think that as Edward is a vampire and has no blood, therefore can't have a reaction. My theory is that the venom acts like blood and vampires still have sperm but it might not do anything. Ok that's it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
